My Protective Angel
by Black Raven Knight
Summary: Ziva/McGee. Will Ziva come terms with her feelings now that he saved her life at coast of his own. I dont own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NCIS

* * *

**Taking the Blow for her**

It was normal day for them. They were on case about four Navy sailors were murder and raped near Navy yard. The team immanently had few clues. They were closing in on guy who did. His name was former Petty Officer Donie Rouge. He wanted revenge because those four sailors got him torn out Navy. They were no inside of building closing in fast. Gibbs was in center with Tony on right and Ziva and McGee on left. The guy was trapped in corner.

"Give up Donie you won't get of here with pair handcuffs." Gibbs says pointing his gun towards him.

"Stay away or blow this up sky high." Donie says panicky relieving strapped on bomb to his chest and decorator.

They slowly backed away. Then they noticed it was on timer with 5 minutes left on clock. " GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS THING GOES OFF." Gibbs yelled

They took off towards the door they came count down getting closer to 1. Tony and Gibbs out first followed by Ziva and McGee. The explosion sent them flying. McGee grabbed Ziva holding him close to him taking most of blast and landing. They landed near car with Ziva barely starched.

Ziva pushed McGee off her. Before screaming in bloody murder making Gibbs and Tony rushed over. Tony already dialed for ambulance.

"Tim stay with us stay wake." Gibbs order him

"I'll...try boss." Tim says between coughs.

Ziva allowed tears going down her face. She listen to McGee low breathing and his heart going. She kept him in her lap trying pick out glass and dirt of him. Soon ambulance arrived Tim was inside in fighting for his life. Gibbs and Ziva hopped in ambulance while Tony drove car to get Abby and Ducky.

**In ambulance...**

Ziva sat closet to Tim holding his hand. Gibbs sat near door. He rooked over at her.

"It not your fault that he hurt. He did what suppose to do protect his teammates. I should got us out sooner or shot him before it gotten that close." He says looking down with sad eyes.

Ziva looked at him. "No I it my fault I should be faster or had him walk in front of me." she says

Both were silent the rest of way. Once at hospital they took him back to get surgery and clean him up at best of their abilities. Ziva and Gibbs were left in waiting room waiting on results and rest of their little family.

To Ziva Tim McGee was her protective angel and now it her turn be his. She vowed for that mount to watch over him and take care of him intell he got better.

* * *

My first dabble story hope you all enjoy


	2. reflections of heart

I dont own NCIS

* * *

**Reflections**

Abby and Ducky and Palmer came soon after surgery started. She cried on both Ziva and Gibbs shoulders. Gibbs holder close to him as she cried. Ziva hugged both Ducky and Tony. They sat there in waiting room for some kind of news.

Ziva had her head in her hands. She had no more tears at mount but she felt miserable. She thought back on how much Tim as done for her. He was first one to welcome into the team and again when she came back. He was always nice to her and sometimes stood up to her when Tony took something to far or she wasn't in mood. She remembered first time she had made dinner. He helped her shop for the food and then cook it. She was surprised he could actually was great cook. That when finally came to her. She lifted her head little when she realized it. She was in love with Timothy McGee. After all this time she never noticed it all. But it made sense now she was going take care of him without anyone else help.

"I'm going look after him." she says quietly they all looked at her. Abby narrowed her eyes.

"No I will Ziva it no trouble to for me." she says hugging onto Gibbs

"No offense Abby but I need to do this I won't be able work knowing I wasn't doing all that could for him." Ziva says grabbing on his jacket. That medics gave her.

"She right Abs it better for her to do it." Gibbs says

Abby nodding knowing what Gibbs said was how it was going be. They fell silent once more listening to hospital staff and machines. Abby fell asleep against Tony and Gibbs. Ducky and Palmer fell sleep on coach. Ziva stayed up determine to be wake when doctor comes and tells them what was going on.

**With McGee...**

Tim was deep sleep he was dreaming about being with certain Mossad assassin on his team. He had to protect her from blast. He loved her to much for her to get hurt. He knows he could never same level with Tony or any other guy. That could sweep her off her feet He as no chance at her and he accept that along time ago. He was second choice guy his whole life and nothing had change that. He fine with it now all he wants Ziva happy. For now he was happy and content of dream he having about him and Ziva. The dream alone gave him put smile on his face. Making the rest of surgery peaceful and steady.

* * *

Not to bad too for second chapter at my first dabble right enjoy


	3. Dreams

I do not own NCIS

* * *

**Dreams **

_**McGee's dream**_

It was like normal day at NCIS. They just solved case about homicide. Gibbs order Tim and Ziva to go home for night. Tim car got blow up during investigation so Ziva offered to take him home. Little did everyone know that Ziva and Tim been seeing each other for last five months. They both know they broke some of Gibbs's rules but they were in love it was worth it. Tonight they were crushing at Ziva's place. Ziva pulled into her spot and both headed up towards her apartment. Once in her apartment Tim kissed her hard on lips.

**~ Beginning of LEMON ALERT~ **

Tim pushed her against the door kissing her lips moving down to her next. Ziva moaned low for him as she slid off his jacket and starting button his shirt. He moved his hands under her shirt before lifting above her head and throwing it ground. She had red black push up bra on. He smirked as he noticed it was bit small for her 36C breast. He moved to his mouth down to her breast kiss them before taking the right into mouth. He was reward with gasp from her lips as he sucked and bite her breast though her bra. He held her against the wall as she continued his assault on her. His right hand traveled down to her pants and slipping figure past her pants and panties and into her already her wet pussy and started to toying with nub. He felt her shiver and moan out low. He left her breast when her nipple was nice and hard. He did same with left before taking off her breast and going back to her breast leaving bite on both before traveling down to her pants. He button them and slid both her pants and panties down. He slipped few figures into her as he went back to her lips and kissing her again moaning into his mouth.

"You are wearing to much clothes my Elf Lord." she says pushing him towards bedroom and onto bed. He smiled at her as she took off his pants. Things were going good before he saw blinding white light.

**~Ending Lemon Alert~**

He felt himself waking up. His muscles feeling sore and tight. He felt someone holding his right hand and someone crying near him. The room was bright and smelled funny and he heard some kind machines He tried opening his to find it was to bright white. He shut eyes. He heard someone voice call his name.

"Tim waking up."

**Be continued**

**

* * *

**Poor Tim but least he waking up now. enjoy everyone


	4. Waking  Up

I Do Not Own NCIS...

* * *

**Waking Up...**

The doctor came out two hours later. Ziva was first one to jump to her feet. The surgery was complete success and he was now resting in room with tube in nose breathing on his name. Ziva was immunity by his right side holding his hand. Abby was on his left side moving his hair from his face. Palmer and Ducky sat on coach while Tony and Gibbs stood behind Abby. They saw he had smile on his face.

"I wonder what Tim dreaming about." Palmer asks

Tony smiled "He probably dreaming about his online gaming and all new tech stuff that NCIS would be having." he joked which earn him a slap to his head.

"Perhaps he dreaming about you getting his head slapped for every girl he sees." Gibbs says smiling

Everyone laughed bit. Tony frowned bit. Then Ziva heard soft groan coming from McGee. She squeezed his hand. She saw his opening before closing them again. She felt him testing his muscles. Gibbs turned down the lights.

"Tim waking up." Ziva says softy

He open his eyes to find Ziva hovering over him. He looked to left and saw Abby and then Tony and Gibbs. Palmer and Ducky were on coach.

"Hey guys." he says weakly putting small smile on his face.

Abby unleashed another waves of tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. It took both Tony and Gibbs to pull her off him when he gasp out in pain. Ziva sat closer to him just in case she had cover him from Abby again.

"How are you feeling Tim?" she asks him

"I feel like been hit by semi-truck again. Could I get some water my throat feels dry and stretched up." he says softly

Ziva quickly poured him cup of ice water and gave him bendy straw so he wouldn't have move much. He slowly drunk the cold water before coughing a bit. Ziva quickly sat the water down and sat him up little. Once the coughing stopped she raised his bed so he could sit up. When she sat him back on bed Tim was already back asleep. She sat in back in bed.

"Alright everyone lets go home. Ziva stay here with McGee and inform of me and then everyone else." Gibbs says pulling Abby with him as they walk.

Everyone else followed expect Ziva. Ziva watched as doctors came in and out. Eventually Ziva fell asleep half on bed next Tim and other in her chair. Unknowingly Tim placed his hand on her back which moved her fully on next him clingy to his side. A old nurse cover her up and shut off lights mumbling young love.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww so sweet


	5. While She Sleeps

I Do Not Own NCIS

* * *

**While She Sleeps...**

Tim open his eyes to find he was in dark room. He looked down to find Ziva curled up next to him. Her head rested on his right side of his chest that not injured. Her right arm over his stomach. Even though his stomach was kinda buries it didn't hurt when she had her arm over it. This was his personal heaven well besides that fact she didn't know how he felt about her or they were in hospital bed and not soft warm bed. But this worked too. He pulled her closer to him making sure she didn't fall off the bed.

Falling in and out concussion he always making sure if she was still curled by him. He kept falling back asleep with small smile on his face. When he was wake he moved her hair from her face. One of the nurse put two pillows behind her so her back won't hit the cold riles of bed.

He made to keep her covered so she wouldn't be cold. When ever he gently brushed against her back she moved closer to him. Making her left leg move between his. He hoped when he first woke up no one notice his hard on from his dream. Now he had fight the thoughts coming into his head so she wouldn't feel his hard on. So far it was working.

He hoped none of their co-workers came in anytime soon and saw this. Especial Tony would tease and pick on them both a lot harder then he does now. Abby might have fit and try pull Ziva off of him because in her mind he got hurt by protecting her or something like that. But but she calm down eventually once he was out of here and recovering and was resume work at NCIS. Ducky would probably tell a story about his life or something and Palmer would listen and add on sometimes. Now Gibbs was a different story all together. Their fearless leader had was been unpredictable but he knew Gibbs meant well. H just didn't want anyone on his team being hurt like he was but you can't how you feel.

Leaning back into bed with his finally thoughts before he goes to sleep again. He pulled her little closer just pretending in his mind that she was his. He made sure she was comfurable before closing his eyes and getting some rest.

* * *

Well here another chapter up. Poor sweet McGee just wants his girl but believes he can't have her. But we all know he wrong we just have prove to him. Well enjoy the chapter...


	6. The pleasant surprise

I Do Not Own NICS..

* * *

**The pleasant Surprise**

Ziva woke up from a nice pleasant dream one she hardly have in such long time. She looked find she was in bed. She looked up to see fins she was laying next to McGee. She started move back when she felt his hand on her back. She looked closer to his face and saw peaceful smile. She allowed small smile on her face before she sat her head back where it was. She moved her arm across his stomach to his side holding him close to her.

She couldn't remember the last time she slept against someone who was soft but firm at same time. Tim may not have six pack or big muscles but he wasn't totally soft. It was like he was built for her tastes. She was tired of the tough guys like Tony. But she didn't want someone totally soft and couldn't protect themselves like that Lenient that came to NCIS for poisoning him. All she got was hurt. But with Tim it different. He knew how fight somewhat and easy to talk to sorta like Gibbs. But Tim didn't really need know fight that much because computer smarts that helped them solve so many cases. He was in touch with his emotions sometimes but he was also manly in his own way. She snuggled closer to his neck loving how he feels. She admits it fully to herself. She was in love with Timothy McGee. Hopefully soon she could tell him how she feels since she was going be taking care of him by herself.

She didn't like how Abby throw herself at him. A surge of jealousy went through her. Abby had his time most of time when they work together on case. There were times she caught Abby hanging on him. She wanted to throw her off him. But since Abby hangs on Tony, Ducky,Gibbs and maybe Palmer she didn't. After all Abby was the favorite in Gibbs eye. But sometimes she felt like punching her for even looking at her man. She wanted to personally kill every woman that he dated since she joined NCIS and before she did. She remember when everyone found out that Tim wrote book _Deep Six_by his pen name Thom E. Gemcity. Everyone gave him so much harass especial after a fan took it little two far. Everyone still gives him trouble about it. But she felt touched when he asked her if she was upset about it. When she said she wasn't he got happy. After the case he asked her help for his book. He told her she was only one he could turn to with advice and ideas. She felt so honor. Never in her life someone wanted her opinion on something like this. It something she treasures in bottom of her heart.

After while laying there thinking she saw a note left behind by one of the nurses. _"He can leave in one day but he not allowed go work for three weeks and can't not do much without help." _She put the note in her pocket. She knew she was suppose to call Gibbs and tell him but she didn't want have move or wake Tim up. She laid there with small smile still on her face. She looked up at his face to he him smiling down at her with his green eyes.

Tim woke up when he felt she was moving. She tried move away at first but settle back down after little while. She felt her arm move across his stomach and her head near his neck. He watched her not wanting to speak to ruin the mount. He felt her move her head to took at his face. He smiled at her.

A slight blush came to her checks. "I'm sorry Tim. I don't even remember falling sleep. I move if you want to. she shudders out.

"It alright Ziva I don't mind at all. Actually the way your position against me right now it feels nice and warm. You can move if you want but I would like you stay where here if you don't mind. Besides you can protect me from Abby and her hugs." He says jokingly

Ziva laughed a bit and rested her head back against his neck. She felt him play with her hair. She moved her left arm to his chest not liking she laying. Tim gave her space before he felt her left hand on his chest. He resumed his playing with her hair.

"Bored are you?" She asks amused

Tim caught her amusement. "Well how I can when I have beautiful woman laying next to me. But I'm thinking about Tony's reaction when he sees this." he says in his own amusement

Ziva blushed and thought for few mounts before laughing a bit. "Yes I can see his face now. He eyes will be like child caught in head lights." she says

"The expression is deer caught in head lights and stock. Sometimes Ziva I think you do that on purpose for someone to correct you." he says lightly tapping her side.

Ziva smiled a bit. "Deer? I don't understand why would a deer be caught out in head lights and I thought we were talking about Tony here." She asks confused

He sighed knowing she doing this on purpose seeing she is bored too. "Have you seen the movie Bambi?" he paused letting her nod. "Well that were they got from I believe. Aren't you suppose to call Gibbs and inform him on that note you got."

Ziva pouted little before speaking. "I did not wish to wake you."

"Well I'm wide wake you might as well do it now." he says laughing at her cute pout.

Ziva grumble before pulling out her cell phone and speed dialing Gibbs number. Gibbs had all of them put his number on speed dial one just case they need get hold of him. She spoke into the phone quietly before hanging up. Tim just watched as her lips moved as she talked on phone with their leader. When she got off phone he pulled her close to him kissing her lips.

At first she surprised but then melted into kiss and kissed him back. A nurse came in to check on them but quickly leaving telling all staff to leave that room alone and no visitors in tell morning. It was pleasant surprise for both of them as kiss got deeper.

Unknowing one of thier friends was trying to visit them...

* * *

Finally they get kiss. Go McGee! I wounder who it is? enjoy ya'll


	7. The unexpected news

I Do Not Own NCIS

* * *

**The unexpected news**

As they kissed Ziva open her mouth to allow his tongue in her mouth. As their tongues dueled for dormice he slowly pulled back. Kissing her lips one more time before allowing her head resting her back against his neck.

"Perhaps we shouldn't start something we can't not finish." she says panting.

"Yeah the last thing I want is Tony coming in on us. Lets talk about when I'm out of this hospital." he says rubbing her back

Ziva nodded liking that plan. Since she was be taking care of him when he gets out there was no sense of talking about if someone came in they get caught and have explain things that they haven't talked about. She snuggled against him falling sleep knowing he was already sleep.

**Next Morning...**

They were up around 6am knowing Ziva had go do her morning run. After reassuring her that he won't go anywhere or order breakfast without here she took off. About 20 minutes later someone wearing Navy Uniform came in room.

"Umm may I help you Sir?" he asks sitting up.

He walked around and handed him file. Tim took it out pulled on note that on first page.

_Dear Tim_

_If your reading this then I'm dead. Before you transferred over to D.C NCIS there was something I wanted to tell you bu I wasn't sure since I found out after we went our separate ways and I got moved to North Dakota. I found out that I was pregnant with your child. At time I was scared to tell you. I decided to keep them. I gave birth two healthy babies two girls named Lilly and named Victoria Rose McGee. I put your name as parent and last name is on certificate when we meet again or something happen. I came back to Norfolk to find you but learn you been working for NCIS D.C for over two years. I just couldn't do that to you because you were doing so well. But as time went on I found out that I was dying from brain cancer I let my mom take care of us. But in my will they go to you. Please take care of them and raise them right I know you will._

_Forgive me,_

_Rachel Sanit former Petty Officer of Navy._

Tim kept reading few times before looking up Navy Officer. He read thought the file. He let it all sink in. He had two 7 year old children that he just now meeting.

"Where are they Officer?" he asked

The officer open the door and two children waked in. He closed door behind him and stood outside the door not letting anyone through. They walked to right side of bed. The girl had light brown eyes and dark brown hair that just like Rachel. She was wearing light red shirt and blue jeans and girl he had his eyes and hair she was wearing sunflower dress.

"Are you are daddy?" the girl asked him

He smiled down at her. "Yes I'm Victoria and I'm so sorry that I never been their for you in tell now." he says lifting her on to bed.

Then Lilly on to bed. Both hugged him. Over next two hours he learned a lot about his children. He almost forget that Ziva was still outside the waiting room. He let Victoria hold file after she pinky promise not let any of papers fell out of it. Lilly snuggled near his chest and Victoria cuddling his right arm. He feel asleep holding his children next to him.

**Outside the room.**

Ziva came back from her jog to find a navy officer standing outside Tim's door. She tried asking move to let her. When that didn't work she tried demanding for him move from her path or tell her why he was. Still no answer. So she decide to call Gibbs and inform what going on. Before long everyone was here even Leon came. After Leon order the marine to leave they got into room to find Tim cuddling with two little girls. Ziva told them there were no children in the room when she left.

They thought same thing: What the hell happen in here?

* * *

I thought about this chapter how i wanted introduce the two kids and i thought about should about if one kid or two and gender at the end i like this one. I hope you enjoy and thank you for nice reviews for my first dabble i hope you enjoy and tell me what you think i might replace if it not good


	8. Explaning

I Do Not Own NCIS

* * *

**Explaining **

They all stared at him and girls. Ziva had keep her emotions in check at scene she witness. She shouldn't never left him or she would know what happen in this room. She suppose protect him and look after him. She felt like she failed him. She felt Abby's angry glaze on her. Gibbs shot her glaze glaze saying it wasn't her fault.

They watched as little girl near his arm holding a file started wake up. She sat up holding file close to her chest. She rubbed her brown eyes. She stared at them for while.

"Are you are see my daddy?" she asks with small yawn

Gibbs went around to right side of Tim. "Yeah we're here to see him. May ask you question?" he asks

She nodded. "My name is Victoria and my sister Lilly." she looking him in eye

Gibbs chuckled. "Well that one of question I had. My name is Jethro Gibbs May I see that file your holding on to Victoria?" he asks

"No daddy told me hold on it in tell he wakes up I promised him." she says holding the file closer to herself.

Gibbs chuckled and nodded. Victoria looked at bathroom door. "Gibby can you get me down plewse I gotta go." asked him holding onto file.

Gibbs chuckled picked her up to place her on floor. Victoria took off to bathroom making sure not drop anything from file. She shut the door behind her. After little bit she back out with case file in her hand. She walked back to bed. Gibbs sat her back on bed.

"Thank you Gibby." she says smiling

Gibbs smiled and patted her head. She went back over to her sister and daddy's side. Gibbs pulled chair up to bed. Tony came to bed with something behind his bed.

"So Victoria is this yours?" he asked pulling out a purple book bag with stars on it.

Victoria eyes widen. "That mine give it me now." she demand reaching out for it.

He shock his head. "I'll hand this over when you give us that file your protecting. If not I just kept it." he says

Victoria started cry out causing Tim wake up. He looked over at his crying daughter and pulled her close to him. "Shh baby girl what matter?" he asked her. Victoria clinged to his neck the file resting between them. He looked over Tony and he saw book bag in his hand. He rubbed her back for while.

"You tried to bargain with her with treated her. Come here Tony." he says calmly

Tony leaned forward so he was in reach. He moved his hand in back of his head gave it loud _SLAP. _Victoria giggled as Tony placed book bag on the bed with grunt causing Lilly to wake up. Victoria grabbed her bag

"Daddy I'm hungry can we eat now?" she asks rubbing her eyes. Victoria nodded in agreement.

Tim looked everyone Ducky and Palmer nodded. "Listen girls why don't you two go with my good friends Ducky and Palmer here and go grabs us some pizza how that sound?" he asked them watching their eyes light up with excitement.

They both nodded and Gibbs put them both on ground running towards Ducky and Palmer. "Why are you called Ducky?" asks Victoria grabbing his hand

"Well there interesting story behind that." Ducky says walking out door. Palmer walking behind him with Lily.

They waited for them be out of hearing range. Abby motion to close the door but Tim shock his head no. Gibbs cleared his throat telling him start talking.

"Well about 20 minutes after Ziva left to jog the marine came in with file in his hand. He handed to me and I read the note from top of it." he paused handing the file to Gibbs. "After I read it I looked deeper into the file then I asked him where were they and he allowed them in. After that he shut the door. I assume he left. I spent next two hours learning about them." he says

"Who Rachel Sanit McGee?" Gibbs asked looking at note passing it Tony.

"About 7 months before NCIS was called in I was dating her for about 5 months before she found out she being sent North Dakota. We agreed to end it two days after because she didn't want long distance relationship. She called me about two years later I call from her but unfortunately I got call from you and she never called me back." he says as he watched things being passed away.

Everyone looked through file closely before giving file back to him.

"How do you know she died? What if she just didn't want them anymore and fake her own death." asked Abby not liking this

"I know because Lily showed me these pictures." he says handing them to Gibbs

* * *

We since everyone like it everyone enjoy it. Sorry if it bit longer but enjoy it oh there going be poll posted soon everyone should vote it affects this story

Gibbs glared at Abby. Before passing the pictures around before giving them back to Tim. Soon the girls came back running through doors. Ducky and Palmer with pizza.

"We got cheese pizza daddy and Ducky tells a lot funny stories." Lilly says smiling

Palmer bent down opening the pizza box allowing Victoria get a piece of pizza. She grabbed cheese pizza and went over Tim and gave him to him. "Thank you Victoria." taking it and biting down on it. Everyone grabbed piece of pizza after that. Gibbs and Tony put Lilly and Victoria back on bed. After little bit they both fall sleep curled up against him. He smiled down at them. They been through hell past few days they need a good rest. Palmer put the rest of pizza in nurse's fridge so they could have it later. Soon they left expect Ziva. Ziva sat in chair next to him. He smiled at her and took her hand. She smiled back but said nothing as he fell back sleep. She pulled her chair up closer and fell sleep on his arm.


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own NCIS

* * *

Tim woke up feeling something heavy on his arm. He saw his little girls curled each other. Ziva

was sleeping on his arm. He smiled little before lifting Lilly onto his other side. Victoria was laying against his stomach. He moved his arm trying not wake up. Which was unsuccessful he felt her stir and getting waking up.

Ziva slowly lifted her head filling her head. She looked up to find Tim smiling down at her. She gave him small smile. She noticed he made room for her on bed. She went to door it shut it and locked it. She took off her shoes and laid her jacket on back of the chair. She climbed into bed careful not wake the little girls. She rest her head on his neck. He wrapped his arm around her wrist.

"It not your fault you know. Weather you were here or not it was going happen. But it way I'm glad it happen it allowed me speak with alone them without awkwardness." he says stroking Lilly's hair.

Ziva nodded noticing how he fell into new role of being father so easily. She now had new goal one that she determine to do. Be a mother figure to the girls and get Tim better and get their relationship going. There was no way in hell she was going let someone else step in not even her team.

Tim sensed something was wrong with her. Her eyes gave her away as well her body. He kissed her head. "We may not know what going happen but I know you'll be there every step of way because I don't think I could do this without you." he says into her ear.

Ziva nodded and wrapped her arm around his stomach and Victoria. Her other arm on his chest. Tim sighed happily having his girls around him made Tim a lucky man. Life couldn't get much better much this. Well that not very true he would like something else but he not even daring go down that road not with Victoria so close that. It probably best if he stays way from that topic for while. He noticed Ziva was fast asleep.

Over next four hours he stayed wake watching the nurses coming quitely. He had them get him the pizza from earlier with spirte. He silently woke Lilly to eat who ate her apple sause then fall back sleep. Victoria ate of his pizza and moved up higher on chest under the covers before passing back out. He fall sleep with smile on his face knowing he was getting out of here tomorrow. With that final thought he fell sleep

* * *

I'm not sure what to call this chapter so enjoy and thanks for reviews


	10. Finally out of hospital

I Do Not Own NCIS.

* * *

**Finally Leaving the hospital**

Ziva woke up at 10am way past time she usually does. She looked around her to see the girls were playing quietly on floor with Gibbs. Gibbs gave her look not wanting to know. She looked up at Tim's face. He was still peacefully sleeping. She slowly got up careful not wake him. She slowly got down off bed. Victoria noticed her and silently came to her. Ziva looked down at her and she saw a picture of her and Tim laying together. Well sorta but it was very good try. Victoria had Tim's creatively. She went over towards Gibbs and Lilly. She looked at Lilly drawing of rabbit. Gibbs lean over towards her.

"Don't hurt him Ziva especially now that he as these two to think about." he says in low whisper.

Ziva looked him in eye before speaking. "I would never do that Gibbs for once in my life I'm getting something I never had. I plan on never giving them up not now or ever." she says

Gibbs nodded with smile. He sat two cookies with milk in front of girls. They ate their cookies quietly. Victoria looked between the two adults before looking at her sleeping daddy.

"What matter Victoria?" Gibbs asks her

"Where are me and Lilly going? We want stay with daddy but no one thinks were his kids uh Gibby. We don't want lose our daddy we just got him." she says Lilly's eyes start water.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each. There lot smarter then they gave them credit for. Ziva pulled Lilly on her lap trying calm her. "Oh angel no one going take you away from your daddy. Your daddy as very right to both you. Me and Gibby and everyone else will kept it that way. Your daddy getting out today and since your daddy place won't fit all three of you. Your going stay at my place. Your both going help me take care of him right." she paused watching them nodded excitedly. "Then it settle but first we got wait for daddy wake up." she finish watching them go run up to Tim and waking him up.

Tim slowly woke as he felt four sets of small hands on him. He open his eyes to find Victoria and Lilly smiling at him.

"Morning girls is there something wrong?" he asks them

"Pretty lady says we get stay with you and we get help take care of you at her place." Lilly says bouncing up down.

Ziva blushed and her and Gibbs came to bed.

"Oh really Ziva said that." he paused watching them nodded in excitement. "I guess two been waiting for me wake up uh?" he paused again watching them nodded before trying get him up. "Alright I get up but I have wait for nurse to come in so I discharged then we can go." he finishes. They stopped pulling on him and leaned against him waiting for nurse to come in. Gibbs just smiled as he watched. Ziva sat down on bed placed her hand on his smiling at him. He smiled back at them. It wasn't before long the nurse came in.

"I see your already to go lets get you discharged and get out of here." she says starts turn off machines that he was hook up to.

Once they were all off she went move to wires on his chest. Ziva and Gibbs grabbed the girls and took them out of the room. Once the wires were off the nurse left so he could change.

**Outside the room **

Ziva and Gibbs were having trouble keeping the girls still. They weren't ready leave Tim or they didn't have permission to leave.

"Girls it ok daddy won't mind. He be right out in minute." Gibbs says calming them down.

"Are you sure daddy won't get mad Gibby?" Lilly asks him looking him in eye

Gibbs chuckled "Yeah I'm sure he won't get mad now just relax." he says smiling at her.

Lilly nodded and Victoria settle herself down watching for door open. Gibbs smiled at Ziva as she just as watch door open waiting to see Tim again. Ziva was worried that Tim might have fallen when he got out bed or need some kind help. Her fears were washed away as she saw him coming out.

After little while Tim came out fresh clothes that was Tony bring him. He had girls bags in his hands. He walked towards the desk and signed discharged papers. Ziva put down Victoria as Tim came towards them. Victoria grabs her back and grabs his hand. Together they walked out door towards Gibbs's car. Ziva got in front seat while Tim sat in middle of his two girls. Gibbs took off towards Tim apartment knowing he would have collect things from there and his dog Jethro.

"Oh girls we have dog." he says

Victoria and Lilly looked at him with excitement. "Really daddy we do? I always wanted dog." Lilly says happily.

"Yep his name Jethro your going meet him soon." he says

Both girls giggled with excitement and looked out window looking for place their daddy lives. Gibbs and Ziva just smiled and continued driving towards Tim's apartment.

* * *

Yay he finally out and now Ziva, Tim and girls get some alone time enjoy everyone


	11. at the apartment

I DO NOT OWN NCIS

* * *

**To the apartment and final alone or so they thought**

They reached Tim's apartment. The girls rushed towards Jethro petting him and loving him. Jethro just rolled over and licked them. As the girls played with him Ziva helped packing Tim's laptop, typewriter, and anything else eclectic he may need. Gibbs helped Tim pack his clothes and personal effects into bag. Tim was sitting on his bed watching them work. He tried to help but Gibbs order him sit down. In 30mins they packed had everything that Tim may need. The girls had leashed Jethro and Ziva head out towards the car. Gibbs and Tim were locking up.

"Boss I don't want them taken from me." he says narrowing his eyes

Gibbs looked at him before smiling. "They won't Tim I make sure of it." he says

Tim nodded and they went back to his car were the girls and Jethro waiting them. The got to Ziva's apartment quickly. After everything was unload the car Gibbs took off telling Ziva her car will be there soon. The girls took Jethro into one spare room bedrooms and took a nap. That left Ziva and Tim alone in living room.

Ziva looked over at Tim nervous on how start the conversion that was left off from hospital. Then she felt lips upon her. She kissed him climbing onto his lap loving the way he wraps his arms around her drawing her closer to him. As they kiss he began to kiss down her neck before returning to her lips. Once they stopped both of them panting. Ziva leaned against Tim chest.

"I just want let you know that I love you Ziva David and from here I know you'll be with me and the girls I know rest will come later." he says stroking her hair

Ziva snuggle on his chest. "I know this as well Tim and I love you as well." she says kissing his check.

Tim smiled a she stroke his chest. All was good and he felt great but unknown to them two little girls seen them as well one pissed off forensic scientist spying on them from on them. Ziva pointed to him the girls were wake. She got up as he went to talk to them. He rushed into room before they locked door behind him. He grabbed Lilly and Victoria letting them cry and pound away at his chest.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

Poor girls and why was Abby there. Dont forget vote well intell next time enjoy**


	12. talking through it

I Do Not Own NCIS

* * *

**Talking through it**

Tim leaned against door letting them cry and pound against his chest. Slowly they stopped and just cried against his chest. It broke his heart to see his girls like this. Soon they both stopped crying. Lilly was fighting not go sleep and Victoria looked at him angry. Tim looked down at her.

"Girls want the matter? You were fine before. Tell me what matter." he says rubbing Lilly's back.

Victoria spoke first. "You were kissing Ziva. Mom dated someone before and he didn't want us with her. After that we never saw him in tell mommy's funrel he said it all our fault. She should of got ride of us along time ago. We don't lose you daddy." she asks rubbing her eyes

"Oh sweety that will never happen again. Ziva wants you two as well as me. He should've never said that. You won't lose me I swear my boss and my friends that came yesterday." He open the door and metion for Ziva come here. She took Lilly into her arms.

"Ziva they think that they won't be able stay will me because you will keep them away." he says to her rubbing Victoria's back.

Ziva's eyes widen in surprise. She thought they had seatly this morning before Tim woke up. It seems they thought she was going kept Tim away from them.

"My sweet angels I would never do that. I love you both and your father. I never let anything happen to you or your father." she says stroking Lilly's hair.

"Really you promise?" she asked looking at both them

Ziva and Tim nodded at her. She hugged their necks.

Victoria looked up between them before smiling. Lilly was fast sleep in Ziva's arms. They both moved to bed with girls in their arms. Victoria snuggled between them. Tim wrapped his arm around Ziva drawing closer him along with Lilly. Both adults watched as Victoria fell sleep. Soon they fell sleep as well.

**Outside the apartment...**

Abby sat in Ziva's car hurt and confused. She knew Tim had gotten over her along time ago but she hoped for some spark to be left. But she never saw this coming. She never saw Tim who was so loving and passionate in everything he does with Ziva the Mossad assent cold blood. She just hoped he won't get hurt by her. She left the keys in Ziva's mailbox and called a cab to Gibbs's place to talk to him.

* * *

enjoy everyone don't forget vote everyone


	13. trouble araises

**I Do Not Own NCSI**

* * *

_**Trouble Arises **_

Abby fell sleep on Gibbs coach as soon she walk through the door. If Gibbs wasn't already in his kitchen when he heard his door open he would never been able to catch her from falling to his hard floor. He gently placed her on his coach and covered her up with one his old blankets kissing her head. He turned off most of his lights downstairs and locked his door. (I know shocking right?) Before heading upstairs to bed. He kept his hall light on for in case she wakes up. Unknownist to Abby Tony was in spare room because his apartment was getting flume gated for bugs again. He had bad feeling something was going happen. It feeling that usually right about but he stilled hoped he was wrong. With two people on his team down for while it back to days of just him and Tony.

**Back at Ziva's apartment.**

The girls were curld around them both letting Ziva put her head on his chest almost on top of him. Victoria was his right clinging to his right side while Lilly was curled behind Ziva's back. Jethro was curled on floor at foot of bed. Keeping his ears and nose trained for anything out of that could harm his master and his family safe from harm even it was for little bit. He keeps looking out window growling at anyone looking up. He kept his guard up between the bedroom that they were in and window and door. He rested for 30 minutes before doing again waiting for one them wake up prefurly his master lady so he could rest and go bathroom. He wasn't going let them down by any means.

**Somewhere else...**

Uknown figure stared at picture in his head smirking evilly. He was going get those two little girls for ruining his chance make that woman his. He was going get them back by taking them away and letting them become his personally slaves. He thought he was being very genus about this who ever dad of them would be glad their off his hands and the girls will be lucky be alive. He grinned he was going have his girl even if he as makes those two girls become it for rest of lives and if they dont he just have kill them.

* * *

Wow hopefully he doesn't get them. I won't be updating for while intell my computer done and i need update Kakashi's sister so. intell i came up two chapters for it if i do update then i do but no pressure on me updating ok in tell next time


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own NCIS

Two months had past since then and everything was going great. Tim got finally was able to go back work but only to work with Abby in lab or find things for them. Victoria and Lilly stayed close to him since they couldn't go school instill September and with his job it better for them stay close in tell then. Leon told him the girls will be going school with his kids which wasn't far from Ziva's place. Right now they were all of them were talking about case they were currently on. The girls were in Leon's office sleeping since way past 9pm.

Before the case started the whole family even Leon and his wife and kids went out shopping not only the girls but whatever else they would need to keep them busy or educate them. Tim hasn't decided on if he wants send his kids to school since no one would be able to look after them after it. He also had gut feeling something bad would happen if he didn't keep them close to him. He express this to Gibbs and Leon both them understanding. Leon told him that the girls can do homeschooling in office with his assistant Cynthia and Abby when she busy. After that he deicede on that since it would give him peace at mind and wouldn't have worry about picking them off when they were on case.

Tim smiled at memory about month and half ago.

_Flash back..._

_They were sitting in living room watching some T.V while Ziva made dinner for night. Victoria half way through it went over towards. Ziva being the ninja with super hearing that Tim told them for bedtime not long ago. Ziva looked down at her._

"_Is something matter angel?" she asked her while chopping the carrots._

_Victoria stared at her watching her chop the carrots and but them into pull. She motion for Lilly come over. Lilly nodded to Victoria thinking the same thing._

"_Your not super ninja." Lilly says softly_

_Ziva looked down on at them stopping what she is was doing. "Then what Im sweety?" she asked smiling_

_They both smiled. "Our super mommy. Who we love very much." say together._

_Ziva kneeld down to them hugging them before whispering she loved them too. Tim joined in hugging all three of them before allowing Ziva finish cooking._

_End Flash back_

Since then everything been great but he still had feeling something bad was going happen sooner or later. He hoped for never but he knew that wouldn't happen but he still hoped for it.

**Somewhere else...**

He looked over the room after putting the finishing the finally touches on it. He hasn't been able to track down them down. He figured whoever the dad was would put them in daycare or something by now but no matter it gave him more time to prepare. Perhaps he should start finding woman keep him occupied preferably Navy. Yes that what he'll do go after the woman are pretty enough and make them look at her one way or another and keep going in tell he finds them.

* * *

I know it been while since I updated but since my computer crashed i have use my friend Amanda's computer. I'll update my other story soon as i figured out what that chapter was going be about because it on my other computer and i didn't get chance to save on my flash drive well into next to time. Oh and to everyone I'm not the worlds best speller or grammer but i do try. Intell next time peace


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own NCIS...

**The realizations **

NCIS had just gotten the call about a dead navy woman officer raped and struggled and dump into lake. The girls were currently with Leon doing their school work. They reached site around mid-morning since it was Norfolk. What made McGee stop dead in his tracks was how the woman navy officer looked like. Everyone stared at him.

"Is something matter McGee?" asks Gibbs

McGee gulped. "This woman sorta looks like Rachel." he says

Everyone stared between him and dead woman officer for bit before resuming their job. Once the scene was processed and Ducky and Palmer had body into truck.

Gibbs sent McGee back to NCIS to lay down for while him, Ziva and Tony went fellow leads on where their dead navy officer may have been, family, friends and boyfriends and her job. Unknown to them that only connection the girl they found was person trying get to McGee's daughters.

* * *

I know it been while since i updated but with school and coming down with nasty cold it been hard. Plus with trouble with logins and updating here was here and computer deciede to stop working i had to start all over again well enjoy everyone i be update again soon


End file.
